Artist
by Tessabe
Summary: Van leaves his homeland for a new begining, but sometimes you can't leave your past behind
1. Default Chapter

This is Mercedes world, and maybe some of her charactor's, but it's my story.

I just came up with this last night, and I'm not sure where it's going yet. Well, not totally.

Chapter 1

You have to start somewhere Vandoryn thought to himself with a wry grin, as he spread the plaster for the next section of the mural. Here he was painting murals for a minor noble when he should have been working in the palace.

If he had stayed home instead of crossing half of the known world, he would have been doing just that, but no, listening to the family history, that his family was descended from a well- known Valdemarian noble, he just had to see the homeland.

Never mind that it had been several hundred years since any of his family had been here. Stepping back and examining his work, he shrugged back, the strands of black shoulder length hair, that had escaped the band he had tied it back with.

It looked good, the edges cleanly merging with the edge of the section he had done earlier. He wiped his hands off and retied his hair, he knew there would be no more time to do so until he had finished painting this section.

If it dried before he was done, he would have to start over, chiseling out the old plaster and starting with new. The irony of his current circumstance was that no one here had heard anything about his so called ancestor ever having children. It appeared he didn't like women.

He smiled at the thought, perhaps that would explain Uncle Narem, he thought to himself.

He had almost finished his work for the day when his patron, Lady Herent walked into the room.

"I want a companion, in my garden" she said.

He frowned looking up after he had finished the flower he had been working on. "A companion" he asked, still halfway intent on the scene he had been working on.

"Yes, I know you're not from here, it's one of the white horses a Herald rides on" she said to him.

"I know what a Companion is" he said starting on the last flower "But I've never seen one, so if you want one that looks good, I'll have to be able to sketch some".

"Better yet, if I did some watercolors too, that would really help". He stood up from his work and turned to the jar of water standing on a small table nearby, putting his brushes in he turned back to his patron and gave her his full attention.

Waving a hand towards the unfinished mural he added "If there's anything you want me to add, now's the time, if you wait too long it will break the lines of the piece, I'd have to start over and redo parts of it" he said frowning at the thought.

"No, no, I just want the companion" she said quickly. Knowing from the last mural he had done for her, he meant exactly that. She was still peaved with cousin Filandy for interfering when she had been busy at court.

"I can bring you to the palace though, then you can go to the companion's field and sketch to your heart's content" she said as he started cleaning his brushes.

He looked up at that, the companion's field was one of the places he had wanted to see.

Smiling he nodded "that would be great".

"Then it's settled, I'm going there tomorrow morning bring your things and we can stay there overnight".

He gave her a wary look, with his high cheekbones, startling silver eyes, and straight black hair, more than one woman wanted more than he cared to give. It wasn't that he was like the man who was supposed to be his ancestor, it was more that he was particular, he wanted to choose.

She laughed at the look on his face "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you, I have a man"

she smiled a little wider "You might have to watch out for some of the ladies at court, I can think of a few in particular".

"I bet you can" he grumbled, he should have known he could trust her, she had never given him any cause to worry in the six months he had been working for her.

That night he put together a kit. His portable easel, watercolor paper, paints, brushes and the like. Then he put out clothing for tomorrow. "The black I think" he murmured, it would hide any paint stains. Then he put a clean nightshirt in his bag and some clothing for the next day.

As he lay back on the bed he had trouble going to sleep, excitement filled him at the thought of actually being someplace his ancestor had been. If he's actually my ancestor he thought. The way things were going, it was looking less likely.


	2. Chapter 2 From the Horses Mouth

Ch 2 From the Horses Mouth

Being that they had extensive stables at the palace, Vandoryn was able to take his own horse. After stowing his bags on Lady Herent's carriage, he pulled himself into his saddle. The black mare, of shin'a'in breeding had been the gift of his father.

Once he had become resigned to Van's determination to leave, he did everything he could to make sure he was fully outfitted. In fact if Van truly needed any help or money he had only to send for his father's help.

He was determined to make it on his own. Luckily for him he had found his current patron almost from the time he had arrived in Haven. Eventually he wanted to buy a house for his studio, and maybe to start teaching art.

First, he thought with a grin, I have to get more commissions. Maybe someone at the palace will see his work and want a painting or, he thought with a sigh, another mural.

He was starting to get tired of those, labor intensive, they took much of his time, at least with paintings, he could put them aside and do other projects. They did pay well, though. He broke off his musings as they came to the gate in the palace wall.

The guards were alert, but since they knew his patron there was no trouble entering the palace grounds. Once inside they had to move to one side to make way for an outgoing group.

He stiffened as he saw some of his countrymen waiting as well. He wondered what was going on. He saw the looks they snuck in his direction. Amused he wondered if the recognized him, if so, they were probably shocked to see him here.

There was no time for them to talk, once the departing group was gone they were waved on. He followed his patron's carriage, only looking back once to see the leader of the other men watching him openly.

At the door of the palace he dismounted and a servant helped Lady Herent from her carriage. She turned to him "Take what you need for sketching, I'll have the servants take our bags to our rooms".

She smiled "I know you want to get on with it, I'll send someone to get you when the light starts to fade". She turned to the servant "Vandoryn here isn't familiar with the palace grounds, could you have someone escort him to the companion's field".

The man nodded then she left on her errand, the efficient serpents whisked away carriage and horse and left him there, his bag at his feet.

Before Van had time to wonder, another servant came to his side "This way sir" she said. He sighed and followed her, noticing the sidelong glances she had been giving him. At least, he thought to himself, he knew it wasn't his money she was attracted to. There was no way anyone here knew who he was.

Soon they came to a fence enclosing an enormous field. "Is there anything else you need" the girl asked.

"Uh, no, I'm fine" he said distractedly not noticing her disappointed look as she turned to leave.

He assumed the white horses were companions and he wondered whether anyone was allowed to enter the field to get closer. He need to get a closer look to get the sketches he needed.

Though, he knew from the family stories that they weren't horses he was finally seeing some evidence of the fact. They didn't move like horses. There were no herds, instead small groups moved together and apart as they wished, it looked more like the dance of the court than any herd he had ever seen.

Well, he thought to himself, they can only tell me no. At least I can get a good look. He swung his bag over the fence carefully lowering it to the ground on the other side. Then he climbed over, and swung the bag back over his shoulder.

He walked over to the nearest group. Heads popped up watching him as he approached. "would you mind if I sketched you he asked". He grinned "I have a commission and she wants a companion in her garden".He knew he was probably being silly, but the stories said they were intelligent and if he were the one being sketched, he'd want to be asked.

Heads shook and some of the group came closer, watching carefully as he set up his easel. "Thanks" he said, setting up the folding stool and easel, then laying out the paints and charcoal sticks then opening the jar of water before pouring it into the cup he used for his brushes.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper, sketching almost as soon as he had it on the easel.

"Could you move that way" he asked one of the companion's, he obliged, and Van smiled his thanks. After the first candlemark he thought nothing of ordering them around as he would any model. He had to use the light, it would be fading soon and he needed to get as much done as he could.

:Van: a voice intruded on his concentration, "huh" he asked irritably. He felt a soft nose on the back of his neck and looked up into the blue eyes of one of the companions.

:You look like Vanyel: the voice breathed. He realized it was the companion talking to him. He was confused they only talked to their Herald, he wasn't a Herald.

Then he realized what she had said. "I'm told he was my ancestor" he said softly.

:I believe it, you could be him: she returned.

"Why are you talking to me don't companion's only talk to their Heralds" he asked.

:I do what I want, life is too short to go looking for my Herald every time I want to talk to someone: One of the other companions snorted and she shook her head at him.

"May I at least know your name" he asked.

:Sayvil, Kerowyn is my chosen:

"Kerowyn....oh the Mercenary" he said.

:Anything wrong with that: she asked annoyance coloring her "voice".

"No, of course not" he sighed as he realized that the light was gone, it was too dark to do any more watercolors or sketches. He started to pack. He noticed the small crowd of companions that had surrounded him had wandered off, leaving him with only Sayvil for company.

He noted her with his artists eye, cataloging everything that made her different from any other companion, he wanted to recognize her when, if he saw her again. Now that he wasn't caught up in his work he was aware of his hunger. "Say" he asked Sayvil "Do you know where a person can get anything to eat around here, I'm starving".

:Starving artist huh: she teased.

He grinned and followed her to a building. :This is where the trainee's eat, but I don't think they would mind if you joined them: She looked at him sideways :Unless she added, you want to eat at court:

"No" he said quickly "this is fine".

She nodded and walked back the way she had come.


	3. Chapter 3 Paint the Town

Ch 3 Paint the Town

Van hesitated as he entered the room. The cheerful chatter of voices quieted for a moment when he entered, the rose again. He realized that black was perhaps not the best color he could have chosen to wear.

Most of the people here wore uniforms of some kind. He saw white, grey, blue, greens and reds, but he was the only one who wore black.

Her noticed the curious looks he was getting and considered turning around and forgetting supper, when a boy in grey walked up to him.

"Are you lost" the boy asked.

"No, I was directed here" he said, adding "I was told I could find a meal here".

"Who told you that" he asked Van.

"She said her name was Sayvil, she was kind enough to direct me here after I was done sketching".

"You're the artist, Cheran told me about you" The boy exclaimed.. "Can I see what you've done" he asked. "Oh by the way, my names Denrick" he said.

"After I get something to eat, I'm starving" he said, when he had a chance to say anything through the boy's excited chatter.

The boy turned to the crowd at the tables "Gerol get this man some food, he's the artist we've been hearing about" he yelled. Then he steered Van over to a empty spot and asked" how about showing us some of your work while you're waiting for supper".

Van sighed and nodded, setting his bag down he pulled out his sketches and watercolors.

Everyone at the nearby tables crowded around to get a look as he spread out his afternoon's work.

"Can I" Denrick asked, touching the edge of one of the watercolors. He nodded, it wasn't as if they were anything but studies for the mural he was working on.

"This is Cheran" he said his voice awed. He turned to Van "How did you capture her, most people can't tell them apart".

"I only painted what I see, nothing is identical" he said looking critically over his work.

"Not even twins" one of the girls in blue asked. Some of the others laughed and Van noticed another girl that looked like her in the crowd.

"Not even" he said shaking his head.

"Oh look, it's Hanel" one of the voices exclaimed. Others joined in as they excitedly tried to tell who he had drawn.

"Can we buy these" a soft voice asked from his side. He looked up into a pair of soft green eyes.

"These are just studies for a project I'm working on" he said looking at the woman in white, she was not beautiful, but her face was full of character. She brushed back her dark brown hair and gave him a wry look as he continued to stare at her.

He started and flushed, embarrassed to be caught staring, looking down at his work he said "If would give me your names, I can give you these after I'm done with them, I wouldn't sell sketches".

He pulled out a scrap of paper from his bag and grabbed a stick of charcoal. Voices clambered in his ears as they vied to be first on his list.

"Quiet, let's have some order here, one at a time please, let the poor man write" Denrick shouted.

After that, it went smoothly and he filled out his list. Making a mental note that the woman's name was Charol. "Where can I send these to make sure everyone gets their sketch" he mused out loud.

"Where are you staying" Charol asked.

"At Lady Herent's townhouse, at least until I'm done working on the murals she wanted" he said..

Denrick helped him put his sketches away as Gerol who had been standing impatiently with his dinner put it on the table.

"I'd like to see them" she said.

"I don't think she would mind if I had a visitor" he said. "She's been trying to get me to take a break, and maybe get out more, but I don't know anyone here" he said.

"I noticed you have a faint accent, where are you from" she asked sitting nearby.

"Jkatha, but my ancestors came from Valdemar originally" he said starting on his dinner.

"There's a delegation from Jkatha here now" she said.

He nodded "I know, I saw them when Lady Herent and I arrived at the palace today".

"Maybe, you'd like to visit with them when they are settled, it can be arranged, I know it can be hard living in a place so far from home" she said.

"Maybe" he said thinking probably not, he didn't want people to find out about his father, he just wanted to be judged for himself, not his family.

As he finished his meal he noticed the room had been clearing and the cleaning crews had already come in and started getting ready for the next group. He looked up at Charol's face "I don't think I gave you my name, you must think I'm terribly rude" he said.

"It's Vandoryn" she laughed at the look on his face "Companion's gossip just like anyone else, what you tell one the rest will know eventually".

"Seriously, why didn't you eat at court, someone who looks like you would be a big hit there" she asked.

He frowned "I'd rather be boiled in oil".

"But don't you want commission's, you need to be seen if you want people to know about you" she asked watching him as he answered.

"I'm good enough so that people will eventually hear about me and right now I have all the work I can handle" he said.

She shook her head "I'm not sure that's enough".

He made a joke "Well, there's always the mysterious stranger angle".

She laughed, then stood up "Well, I have to go, I'll be looking forward to seeing your murals". He nodded and watched her go before picking up his tray and taking it where he had seen the other's take their empty trays.


	4. Chapter 4 Alone in my Thoughts

Ch 4 Alone with my Thoughts

He went through the door and turned around trying to get his bearings. He had no idea where to go. The servant that his patron was supposed to send had never come while he had been sketching, and he hadn't thought to ask any of the trainee's when he had the chance.

He wandered the halls for awhile before he spotted a servant."Hey" he called. The man turned and started towards him.

"I arrived with Lady Herent and she was going to send a servant to show me where our rooms are, but I must have missed him, could you find out where they are" he asked the man.

He nodded and said "follow me". He followed the man for some time, and was beginning to wonder whether he had picked the right person to ask when they came to another servant.

"Darnel, this man was with Lady Herent, do you know which rooms she reserved for herself and her guest" the servant asked. The other man nodded and gestured for him to follow.

The bag on his shoulder was getting heavier, so he was glad his room was only halfway down the same corridor they were in. He thanked the man and entered, dropping his bag on the nearest chair.

The room was nice, Lady Herent must have been thinking about him when she picked it. There was a large table with a supply of candles he could use for his drawing. Wall hangings of a rather good quality were hanging near the bed.

And he was relieved to notice no clashing colors or gaudy decorations. Everything was in very good taste. Some people equated prosperity with flash. And in his life he had seen some truly painful displays of bad taste.

He yawned as he walked to the bag by the bed, good, I'm tired he thought to himself. As he got ready for bed, he decided that he wasn't surprised that the Lady had picked such a nice room, in her townhouse he had never seen anything that wasn't well-made and a pleasure to look at.

He lay on the bed and closed his eyes, asleep almost before he pulled the covers over himself.


	5. Chapter 5 An Extended Stay

Ch 5 An Extended Stay

The next morning a servant peeked in the door as he finished getting dressed. "Good timing" he told the man. He had grown up with servants in his father's house, and being that his best friend had been the son of two of those servants, he had an appreciation of what it took to make a well-run household. His family might take it for granted, but he never had.

The man grinned "Thanks, you be a good un" he said. By the look on his face as he said this Van got the impression, there were those in this wing of the palace who were a royal pain in the neck. He gave the man a commiserating smile and asked what brought him.

"Lady Herent has sent word you are to have breakfast with her in her rooms" the man said.

"Thanks, If you could guide me I'd appreciate it" he shrugged helplessly "I'm afraid I've never been in the palace before and I have no idea where they are".

He followed the man down his corridor and around two turns before taking him to a door about three doors down from the last turn. Van thought it was lucky that he had always had a good head for directions, he knew he could find his and his patrons rooms himself now. And he knew where the trainee's ate. He was all set he thought with an inward chuckle.

When he entered the room he found his patron by the table, dictating to her clerk. She looked his way and smiled , but finished with her current task. Once she sent the man on his way, she turned and said "Sorry about that, time got away from me, here I invite you to breakfast and then I ignore you".

He smiled "Don't worry about it, I've just arrived". He looked at the table set for breakfast, it wouldn't have been out of place in his father's house, though some of the foods were different, being as close as they were to the Dorisha plains, some Shin'a'in foods had entered the diets of the southern nobles. There was a particular cheese he missed.

He shook off the thought, he didn't need to court any homesickness.

"There is a reason, I asked you to join me this morning" Lady Herent said, jolting him from his thoughts. She waved him to the table, he helped seat her and waited, he knew she would get to the point soon enough.

She laughed "You are the politest young man I've ever seen.

He just smiled, not wanting to mention, diplomacy and manners had been drummed into him from a young age. Being his father's son, even a younger one, made it a fact of life. He had even been taught most of the languages in the known world. With an inward chuckle he thought, at least it gave me more options.

He sat back and waited for her to continue, his head tilted slightly and a small smile on his face.

She laughed again "Alright I'll get to the point". "Something came up and we'll have to stay here for another week".

"Oh" he asked. Taking a bite of his porridge. "A point" he said pausing, "I only brought enough clothing for two days, and most of my supplies are back at the townhouse"

She waved off his objections, faint as they were. "I'll have a servant bring your supplies, though I think you'll need to get some new clothing, most of what I've seen you wear isn't really suitable for the palace, I'll send my tailor to make you some new clothing".

"You don't need to do that" he said taken aback.

She gave him a look, one he recognized as her mothering mode, he sighed knowing he had to do what she wanted, when she was in this mood, there was no stopping her.

"Nonsense " she said confirming his fears. "You'll need clothing that will, allow you to pass among those of the court, pretty manners will only get you so far" she said.

He nodded knowing she was right.

"It's settled then" she said an excited gleam in her eye. "I've been wanting to dress you, since the moment I saw you in the marketplace".

She laughed at the alarmed look in his eyes "Don't worry I have excellent taste".

"You're not going to deprive and old woman her fun" she asked in a chiding tone.

As if she had ever been old he thought to himself.

Once they finished breakfast, Lady Herent called for her tailor and appropriate cloth to be sent to her rooms. You're not staying for this he asked alarmed anew at the look in her eyes.

She just smiled "I have time this morning and I know, you are free, don't worry I'll have you out in a couple of candlemarks, there will still be light for you to do your painting".

He sighed, that wasn't what he was worried about, but he might as well go along for the ride, there wasn't anything he could do to change her mind.


	6. Chapter 6 His Father's Reach

**I wanted to answer the person who asked about Vandoryn's origins, Vanyel never had any legitimate children, however he did help friends who couldn't have children. The Valdemaran royal family is a descendant of one of these children. Van is descendant of another. For a little more information check my profile page.**

Chapter 6 His Father's Reach

When he finally escaped from Lady Herent he went back to his rooms to gather some supplies, if he was out painting she wouldn't be able to find him as easily.

He made his way back to Companion's field, but this time the Companions were not alone. There was a class of some kind. Van sighed, he had been hoping for some uninterrupted time for sketching. He was about to leave when one of the young riders spotted him. "Van" he called, heads turned and those of the group not currently riding came over to where he was standing near the fence. "You're the Artist" one of the girls said.

"Yes I am" Van answered.

"You draw companion's" another asked.

Van nodded "Look, I'm interrupting your class, I could come back later".

The instructor rode over to the group gathered around Vandoryn "What's going on here" she asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"This is the one who draws Companions" one of the boys said.

"Did you have to show up during class" she asked ruefully.

"I could come back later, I wasn't trying to disrupt your class" he said.

"Don't bother we're almost done anyway" she said. She looked at him "Just keep out of the way" she added.

She urged the trainee's back to the rest of the class. Van climbed the fence to sit and watch. Occasionally one of the students would dart a glance in his direction and he knew that as soon as class was over he would be mobbed again. He was considering leaving when he saw someone approaching his position on the fence. It was one of the Jkathan party. He sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't be recognized. He should have known better, he looked too much like his father, perhaps if he had looked like his younger brother Jerminy he could have been able to do so. He figured that as soon as they realized he was from Jkatha they would have a very good guess to who he was.

"Lord Vandoryn" the man asked.

He nodded wearily.

"I thought so when I saw you the other day" he said. "My name's Garathan, I'm with the Jkathan trade delegation. Are you here to act as Jkathan Ambassador".

"No, I'm simply here as an artist" he answered hoping the other would leave before the class finished.

"I had heard you painted" he said. Van winced, nothing like being damned with faint praise.

He looked at Van again "You must have some influence here to be in the palace, perhaps you could smooth things out for us here".

Van shuddered, he came here to escape the family business, not to be dragged into it here "Maybe" was all he answered. He was enough of his father's son to leave it at that.

Garathan nodded, he thought that Van would do what he could.

As he walked away the trainee's class ended and they streamed towards him, he sighed. He had the feeling it would be some time before he would be painting.

"My Lady" the man said in the hall. Lady Herent looked up from the notes she had been reading as she walked to the next meeting. It was one of the Jkathans she had seen when she and Vandoryn had come to the palace.

"Do I know you" she asked the man.

"We haven't met but I have a letter for you from Lord Neman" he said, handing her a packet of paper's.

"Oh, thank you" she said to the man.

He continued to walk with her and she gave him a puzzled look. "I've been instructed to give you any help you might need" he said to her.

"I think I can handle it, if I need you I know where to find you" she said dismissing the man, he nodded and turned down the next corridor, leaving her alone with her thoughts as she glanced at the letter in her hand.

Once she was back in her rooms after her meeting, she opened the letter. She had heard of Lord Neman through her contacts. He was highly involved in Jkathan diplomacy. It seemed to be his family's business, they had been working for their crown in this manner for at least two hundred years. She read silently, stiffening as she realized what the letter was saying.

"Oh my" she said out loud. Vandoryn was Lord Neman's son. That explained a lot, she had been aware that he must have had noble blood. His bearing and manners could come from nowhere else. She shook her head. Poor Van she thought to herself as she thought about the implications of the letter, she knew that he only wished to work as an artist. A quiet life was all he aspired to, but the letter changed everything. She would have to give him some warning.

After escaping his admirers Van walked in Companion's field. He found some trees for privacy and tried to think about the implications of being approached by Garathan. He brooded going over the encounter in his mind, he had a very bad feeling about this, it had the feel of his father about it. He sat there thinking for a couple of candlemarks before giving it up, he didn't have enough information yet. But he would keep his eyes open.

:You are too much like Van:

He looked up surprised. Sayvil had walked up unnoticed while he had been thinking "What do you mean" he asked.

:He would go off alone to brood when something bothered him too:

"How would you know that" Van asked.

She just snorted not answering his question. It was comforting to have her here. She sat near him and he reached out to scratch her as he sat finally relaxing for the first time today. He had the oddest feeling that she took comfort from his presence too.


	7. Chapter 7 A Silent Scream

Ch 7 A Silent Scream

As he walked into the palace towards the Trainee's dining room a servant stopped him to deliver a message.

"Lady Herent wishes you to join her for dinner" the man said before darting off on another errand. Van sighed and detoured to his room to pick up some fresh clothing, he would just have time to clean up before he would be expected. He was glad he had asked one of the servants for the location of the bathing rooms.

As he came to the door to Lady Herent's rooms Van slowed, he was still a little unsettled by the days events. He took a deep breath and knocked. The servant opened the door. As he entered Van looked for his patron, she was sitting at the table already sipping from her wineglass. She looked up at his entrance. "I'm sorry if you've had to wait" he said.

"No, I didn't have to wait long" she fell silent, fingering a letter she held on her lap.

His blood ran cold as he recognized the broken seal on the letter, it was the official crown seal of Jakatha. He closed his eyes and prayed for calm.

"That's from my father isn't it" he said hoping his voice remained calm.

She took another sip from her glass then set it on the table "Yes, I'm afraid it is".

"What does he want" he asked, almost he could guess the answer.

"You are to be confirmed the Jkathan ambassador to Valdemar" she said softly. "I wanted to tell you first, before I took this to Selenay".

He shook his head, he should have known his father had let him go too easily. He looked up at his former patron "Did he say why" he asked.

"Would you expect him to" she asked him.

"No" he said in a tired voice. He looked up "I seem to have lost my appetite, would you mind if I returned to my room" he asked, suddenly wanting to be alone.

In his room Van paced unable to think of anything but his impending doom, he had the feeling that he wouldn't even be given time to finish the murals for Lady Herent, he had been proud of how they were turning out too. The walls seemed to close in on him and he looked up suddenly. I can't stay in here he thought to himself.

Walking quickly he excited the palace and walked back towards Companion's field. At the fence he closed his eyes and rubbed his face leaning against the fence. Opening his eyes he barely noted the full moon shining, it's light reflecting off the backs of the companions in the field. He knew he would end up doing as his father wished, he could also see that it was necessary, he was here, of all his brother's and had started making contacts. But it was hard giving up his dream.

He stood there by the fence until even the companions had left for their stable for the night. Finally he turned back to the palace, but he didn't expect to be getting any sleep this night.

The next morning Van got ready and waited for the summons he knew he would be getting, it came while he was eating a quick breakfast in the trainees dining hall. Heads turned and he heard the whispers as the queens own came to his side. "The queen would like to meet with you when you're done with your meal".

Van nodded and pushed away his breakfast and stood up "I'm done now, I really wasn't that hungry anyway" She gave him a sharp look but didn't say anything as he put his tray with the other dirty ones and turned to follow her.

She looked up at him as they walked down the hall "She doesn't bite you know".

"What" he asked startled out of his brooding.

"The Queen, she doesn't eat foreign ambassadors for breakfast" she added.

He shook his head "Too bad, she could put me out of my misery".

Talia laughed and neither one said anything more until they were outside the door of the room the Queen used for informal Audiences.

Selenay looked up as they entered the room, she smiled "Welcome".

He smiled slightly and bowed, the correct amount of respect to be given to a monarch not ones own.

"Come there's no need to be so formal" she said.

He nodded "It's a habit" he said taking the seat she gestured him towards. He kept his mind alert as he had been taught reading for the slightest nuance.

"I hear I have a new Ambassador" she said.

"So I've heard" he said dryly.

She laughed and he relaxed slightly. "I suppose I'll have to find you another suite until you find a building that suits you for your embassy".

"That would be fine, I can't do much until I've had contact with my government" he said.

"You'll do" she said.

Talia looked at him an abstract look on her face "I've seen you someplace".

He shook his head "I don't remember seeing you until today".

"It was recently" she said absently. "Oh" she exclaimed. "It was a painting from those rooms the servants found recently" she turned to the Queen. "You remember, it said on the back that it was Herald Vanyel Ashkevron".

He laughed "That doesn't surprise me, according to the family stories we're descended from him".

"I believe it" Talia said.

"That would make us related" Selenay said.

"How" he asked.

"The royal family is descended from a daughter of his" she said.

"That won't stop me from doing my best for my people" he told them.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Selenay said.


	8. Chapter 8 Trapped in a Nightmare

Ch 8 Trapped in a Nightmare

Over the next few weeks Van was so busy he didn't have time to brood about his new station in life. Regrettably he had no time for his art either, it would have helped to get time on his own, but he couldn't see it happening any time soon.

He ambled around the room only sipping at his wine glass. He waited for people to approach him, it was one of the earliest lessons he had learned of power. It put them into the position of supplication. Those games had always disgusted him to some degree but he had learned the game anyway, his father expected nothing less.

This party seemed to go on forever, though he knew it was far too early to leave without offense. The thin line of the dance was another of the lessons he had learned.

He heard a commotion at the door, he shook his head as the party crashers were led away. They must be crazy he thought.

The Jkathan man Lady Herent had told him about, had advised him to accept this invitation, the host was one of the councilmen, one that could grant them very good trading rights here in Valdemar. He sighed the man may be important, but he gave the dullest party Van had ever been to.

"So, I hear you're descended from Vanyel" a man slurred, obviously he had been enjoying the wine a little too much.

He nodded warily.

"You much like him" the man leered.

"Not that much" he said hastily.

"Pity" the man said, weaving slightly.

Van shook his head, he was pretty sure even if he had been, this man wouldn't have attracted him anyway.

An arm came around his shoulder, he stiffened until he recognized Lady Herent "Van there's someone I want to introduce you to, sorry Lord Gadrell I need to steal Van for awhile" she steered him away, laughing at his sigh of relief.

"Thanks for saving me" he looked sideways at her and asked "What kind of a reputation did my ancestor have anyway, that's the third proposition I've had this evening. Though I will say at least the other two were women".

"I don't think it's really any reputation of his that's causing that. It's your face and now the power you're position brings" she said thoughtfully.

He shook his head "As if I'd let something like that influence me anyway" he said in a disgusted tone.

"It's been known to happen" Lady Herent said.

"Not with my training" he said.

She looked at him thoughtfully from time to time as they wove their way through the crowd. He fielded requests and well wishes with the ease of long practice, making mental notes as he found things that he would need to deal with later.

"I can see why your father wanted you here" she said.

"Yes, but then he's trained all of us. My sister Detherine is stationed in Kata'shin'a'in" he said absently.

"Here we are" Lady Herent said bringing them before their host. "Garven, this is the young man I wanted you to meet, he's the Ambassador you'll have to deal with for your special project" she said giving Van a clue that he had some bargaining power with the man. He knew he would need all the help he could get.

The next morning Van groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. He had been up too late at the party and he knew that his first appointment was coming too soon, he needed to get up.

He rolled out of bed and sat up. "Your tea, my Lord" the servant said bringing in the tray with his morning meal, he would rather have eaten with the trainees, but there was no time if he wanted to make his first appointment.

"You don't have to be so formal" he said to the man.

The other man grinned "I know, but it's good to keep in practice".

Van nodded absently taking a sip of the strong tea "Thanks" he told the man, it was just what he needed this morning.

Most of his morning was taken up with appointments, he realized that once he found a building that suited he wouldn't be the one running, he just wished his father would send the funds soon.

He was able to eat in the trainees dining room, but it was in between meals so he was one of very few there, he looked for the friends he had made, for one friend in particular but saw no one he knew. He sighed then walked out to his next appointment.


	9. Chapter 9 A Mare of Another Sort

**I was toying with the idea, and I think I'll do it. He needs to be pulled in another direction as well, besides it's fun to mess with this. (Evil laughter in the background). By the way the last chapter was supposed to be boring, a taste of what he has to live with.**

Ch 9 A Mare of Another Sort

Van finally fell into a workable routine one that gave him a few minutes to himself here and there, it helped that his father had finally sent him the funds he needed to buy a building. He found one on the edge of a good neighborhood, a little into the section where the craft guildsmen lived and worked. It gave him a little comfort to be there and it weeded out some of the demands on his time. If he wasn't as accessible they only brought him the important stuff.

Well mostly, he thought to himself with an inward chuckle as he read a letter in his new office. He shook his head at it. The things people consider important he thought to himself. One of the minor nobles was planning to travel with a trade caravan to Kata'shin'a'in and wanted him to arrange lodging with Jkathan nobles along the way for his comfort. Van shook his head, he wasn't the man's personal travel agent. He put the letter in the pile rejection letters, he would write an answer later.

He stood from his desk and stretched, I need some fresh air he thought. He had come to his office right after breakfast and it was almost lunch now. Walking quickly so he couldn't be stopped he left the building and started walking down the street taking random turns as the mood struck him. He enjoyed himself looking at the buildings and people as he walked, he had grabbed a bag he kept in his office before leaving and he found a good spot in the marketplace and pulled out his sketching materials. Sometimes a man had to grab some time for himself.

He was so intent on the scene he was sketching he didn't notice the disturbance until something large and white blocked his view. Irritated at the interruption he looked up and was caught in blue eyes.

:I'm Deanna and I choose you: a voice and a wash of love and acceptance filled his mind.

"Huh" he mumbled a little confused.

:You are my chosen: she said in a reasonable tone.

"You can't choose me, I'm an ambassador to a foreign land" he said.

:You are my chosen: she said, her tone strong.

"Oh" he shook his head, He didn't really want to lose her, he only worried about the problems this would cause. "I wonder what everyone is going to say" he said quietly thinking about his father, he didn't deal well when his plans fell through.

:Everything will work out: she said nuzzling him.

:I like my ears scratched: she said, and he obliged not in any hurry to go back just yet.

"She what" Selenay choked out.

:Deanna chose the Jkathan ambassador: her companion said.

She shook her head, she was riding Cayro. They always made time to do that at least once a day. "Why would she do such a thing, he's working for another government" she said bemused.

:Why do any of us choose, he was for her: she said as she walked down the paths.

"What's going to happen now" she asked.

:It's probably up to Lord Neman and his king: she said.

"He needs to enter the collegeum in any case" she mused, wondering at this latest turn of events.

Finally, Van decided it was time to go back to his embassy, he looked at Deanna and decided not to mount, he had the feeling that he would end up at the palace instead of the embassy if he did, she caught the edge of his thought and sent :Chosen we need to go to the collegeum:.

"Not yet, I'm not one of the youngster's usually chosen, it can wait until I've taken care of my business. There are other's relying on me" he said, watching her.

He felt her surprise, but she only nodded and followed him to the Embassy. He frowned looking at the building. "This used to be an Inn and there is a stable in the back" he said. "We haven't done anything with it though, I'm not sure what condition it's in".

:I'm sure it will be fine for now: she said.

They walked around the building and looked into the stable, not as bad as I thought, he thought to himself. It still had hay and everything was clean he looked up to her "I'll send someone for grain and a treat and maybe supplies, if you're going to stay here I want you to be comfortable" he said.

:But we'll be staying at the collegeum: she said.

He shook his head "I can't, I'm still an ambassador, at least until father gets around to replacing me" he said.

:I guess I can see that: she sent doubtfully, then added :but you need to take classes:

"Agreed" he said nodding.

It didn't take long to set things in motion, he hired a stable boy and supplies for Deanna and set everything to be put on hold for a couple of days so he had time to work everything out. He sighed, just as he had been adapting to being an ambassador this had to happen. :You're not mad, are you: his companion sent to him.

:No, not mad: he thought back with a wave of love for her, he couldn't imagine life without her now. He smiled at the return of his love and turned back to his preparations.

He rode her to the palace gates a little apprehensive about how they would receive him.

:You are my chosen: she said as if that would smooth everything over.

"Life isn't that easy" he said back to her, he spoke aloud, still unused to speaking the silent way she did, though he had found he could do so. He laughed at himself, it wouldn't have been good not to be able to talk to her.

:Not all Heralds have strong mindspeach, the Queens own has only empathy herself, she can't actually speak to Rolan: she said to him.

"Is that what you call it, mindspeach" he asked, it wasn't well known where he came from, true magic was more likely to be recognized and trained.

:Yes, I can feel it strongly in you: she paused and he could feel her thinking. :You have a touch of empathy too, you've been using it in your work:

"I have" he asked surprised.

She nodded and added :I think it's mostly instinct for you, you do have shields of a sort too:

"What else do I have, I know I don't have any mage gift, it's something they test for where I come from, my family doesn't usually carry that gift, though it's been known to happen" he said thinking of his brother Sendle.

He felt her surprise :If you're descended from Vanyel, and I've been told you were, it's strange you wouldn't carry his gift:

"We never really did, not even in the time he lived" he said, breaking off as they came to the gate. She didn't have the chance to answer him at that time.

A guard was waiting for him as he entered the gate "The Queen wishes to speak with you" he said.

Van watched Deanna follow a servant to the stables feeling a little lost.

:I'm still with you: she said, and he turned to follow the guard his heart warming with the thought.

He closed the door behind him and turned to see the Queen seated and watching him, he gave her the same degree of bow that he had given her before, and she sighed.

"This doesn't change the way I've been doing things, not in any way that matters" he said quietly. "I'm still an ambassador, and will continue to be until I hear otherwise".

She nodded and said "Then we have a bit of a problem".

He smiled at the understatement "I wasn't able to talk her out of choosing me".

"We never can" she said watching him thoughtfully. "You'll have to get training" she added after a bit.

"So I've heard" he said. "I'm planning to write a letter to be sent by special messenger to my Father after I make the arrangements that needed to be made here, I'm also staying at my Embassy" he added.

"You'll need to wear Greys" she said.

"I can do that" he said.

After his meeting with the Queen he went to the Dean and got a schedule of classes he needed to take, it took much more time than such things normally took, because he had to work around his schedule as Jkathan Ambassador.

Finally he was able to go to the stable with a bag of the books and his new uniforms. Deanna was waiting for him, already outfitted with her tack. He mounted and rode to the gate and his Embassy. Next he would have to write the letter to his Father, a prospect that had him in knots of worry. He had no idea how his Father would take this new turn of events


	10. Chapter 10 A Show of Faith

Ch 10 A Show of Faith

The next few weeks Van fell into his new routine, classes and duties and rarely time with Deanna, though she was always in the back of his mind.

This next class Weapon's training it was a new one, he had only been able to fit it in this week. He sighed, it wasn't one he looked forward to, with his thin frame, he didn't do well directly against an adversary. But he favored his families look and they had a long time ago worked out a style of fighting that worked for them, but it wasn't something he particularly enjoyed. And it had been sometime since he had worked on it.

He pulled out his weapons and gear from the baggage he hadn't gotten around to unpacking as yet. The sword was lighter than most, but of a make mostly unknown to these Northern lands, it had come from the deep Southern lands, further even than the Dorisha plains. It was made by a process of folding metal and was extremely strong and flexible for it's weight. He also pulled out a set of armor, light and flexible. It had come from the Empire and he thought it had been made with magic, though he wasn't sure of that.

He smiled slightly, there was an advantage to living within the crossroads of most major trade routes. At some point they had access to items from everywhere in the known lands and occasionally something would show up they hadn't seen before, a mystery. The next thing he pulled out was just such an item, it was a lightweight, but strong bow and not in the Shin'a'in style either, the carving decorating it's length was of a style that no one who had ever seen it recognized. He swung it in it's bag over his shoulder and went down to the stables to meet with Deanna.

:Deanna love, it's time to go: he sent ahead.

He stopped in surprise, there was another Companion in the stable with Deanna.

:Who: he started to say.

:It's Garin, Charol's Companion: Deanna said.

A flash of glee ran through him and he felt Deanna's amusement.

:I thought that was something you would be glad to hear: she said.

He stopped as Charol stepped into view, he stared. Watching her as she approached. He wasn't sure why, but thoughts of her had come to him often lately. He had only seen her once and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

She smiled slightly at his bemused expression. She hadn't been sure he even remembered her, she had kept away after he had been made Ambassador, but there was something about him. Maybe his pretty face, she thought to herself wryly. He looked good, she had to admit it. She frowned slightly as she noticed his unconventional armor "you're not planning to go to war are you" she asked.

He shook his head "No, I've got weapons practice and since I don't have rooms at the palace anymore I have to put these on here".

She smiled "Then I'll join you, it's been awhile and I need to keep up my practice".

He gave her a skeptical glance, but didn't say anything. They both mounted and rode towards the palace gate, it was a few streets away on a direct route, but here in Haven there were no direct routes. It gave her some time to talk to him without anyone listening in. She shook her head slightly, he even looked good in greys, it brought out the color of his eyes. She sighed, she knew her limitations. She was no beauty and someone like him would have the pick of the court.

"I've been looking for you" his quiet voice, startled her from her thoughts.

She looked at him in surprise "I didn't think you would remember me".

"Why not" he asked.

"Someone like you must have plenty of attention, why would you even think about a plain woman like me" she said.

He sighed "Ah, am I so shallow then?".

She shook her head "No, I don't think you are shallow, I'm just realistic".

Before he closed his eyes and looked away, she saw a flash of pain. What would he have to be upset about she wondered.

:That was ill done, Chosen: Garil said.

:What: she asked.

:Deanna says he's been looking for you. He's been avoiding the court beauties, not that I blame him, if I were human, I'd do the same: he said.

She glanced over at Van, he was staring ahead, a controlled look on his face.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I shouldn't have assumed that".

"It's alright, I've gotten it a lot. I should be used to it by now" his voice sounded defeated.

"I've thought of you" she said softly.

Startled, he stared at her red face "What?".

"I've thought of you, ever since that day you were showing us your drawings".

He watched her carefully for a moment before a small smile grew on his face.

She smiled back, shyly. This wasn't something she usually did, she could count the times she had gone seeking a man on one hand.

After that they were silent, each thinking of the other, occasionally they would catch each other in a glance. Soon they came to the gate in the wall that led to the palace grounds. The guard waved them through and Van frowned, he should have been stopped, he thought.

:You are with me and a full Herald, why would they question you: Deanna asked.

:Oh, I wasn't thinking of that: he sent back, chagrined.

:Don't worry about that, it's a good thing to be paranoid when it comes to security: she said.

After they had stripped their Comapnions and left them in the field Van followed Charol to the Salle, he sighed. This was something he wasn't looking forward to.

He stopped in surprise at the wall of mirrors, Charol glanced back and laughed at his wide eyes and dropped jaw. He flushed and pulled himself together. He knew very well what these mirrors would cost. It amazed him that they would spend that much on the Salle.

But as he watched the people in various stages of practice, he realized that more than one group used this place. He saw other Heraldic trainees, bards, the guard and the occasional Healer as well as the occasional youngster in blue. Then the mirrors made more sense.

A woman near the back looked up at their entrance, he recognized her as Herald Kerowyn, Sayvil's Chosen. He wove his way through the Salle, careful to avoid the bouts currently being waged. He more felt than saw Charol as she followed at his back.

Kerowyn watched as he approached "So, you are the young man that Sayvil has been telling me about."

Van was a little surprised, he didn't think that she would have mentioned him, but he nodded cautiously.

"Do you have problems working with a mercenary?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"Not at all, my armsmaster at home was a mercenary. Who better to learn from than someone who made a living with the sword."

She nodded, then looked over his armor and weapons. At the sight of his sword her eyebrow rose "Where did you get that?" she asked.

He grinned "It helps to live at the crossroads of the major trade routes. Sooner or later everything comes through your hands."

She had him pull out and show her all of his equipment, she examined his bow as well, he would have been surprised if she had been able to identify it. Charol had stood by and watched as well. He had thought that she would have gone to practice now that she was here, but he was glad she didn't, it was comforting to have her here. Finally she looked up "Looks like good solid equipment, now lets see how you use it" she said.

He nodded and for the next candlemark she put him through his paces, testing him in the different disciplines he had been trained in. Eventually she let him cool down. "Tomorrow after breakfast, come here. I know who to set you up against now" she said before turning to her next class. He nodded and finished up, before walking towards the baths. He had thought ahead and brought clean clothing. He heard a step and looked up, it was Charol. He grinned tiredly "Still with me?" he asked. She nodded and smiled back.

He groaned and stretched his shoulders "I'm not sure if I'd be good for anything right now, it's been too long since I've done anything like this. I'm out of shape."

"Meet me outside the baths, I've got something for sore muscles" she said shyly.

"I'd be eternally grateful" he said, before turning into the baths.

He was so tired, he had to fight the hot water or he would have fallen asleep in the tub. I can't believe I'm so out of shape, he thought to himself. Finally he finished and gathered up his things, he walked through the door and looked up to see Charol waiting for him.

"Come" she said, taking some of his load, he would have protested if he hadn't been so tired.

He just followed her blindly, trusting her to find the way. Finally she stopped by a door and opened it, waving it through. He stopped in the room, Oh, he thought. It's her quarters. He laughed at himself, where else would she go. He set his things down and turned to look at her. She looked nervous.

He smiled and walked over to her, taking the things, she still held in her hands "You said you had something for sore muscles?"

She started and turned to go to the next room "In here" she called out.

He followed, he saw her bed across the room by the window. She was picking up a small pot of something from a table. She turned and smiled at him "Take off your shirt and shoes".

"What?" he asked, a little surprised.

"If I'm going to rub this oil in, you'll have to take your shirt off. And you are not lying on the bed in your shoes" she said sternly.

He stared at her for a moment, then smiled. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off, walking over to the bed before pulling himself up and laying down on his stomach "Like this?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Just like that" she said. He felt the bed dip as she climbed in herself, then he felt her weight on his legs.

He groaned as she began to rub out the soreness, it felt so good. He closed his eyes.

At the sound of a quiet snore she sighed, she had him just where she wanted him and he fell asleep on her. She bent over and kissed the back of his neck, before climbing off and covering him with a throw. She sat at the foot of the bed and watched him while he slept.

**I know it's evil to stop here, but I do plan to update again soon**


	11. Chapter 11 And All Good Dreams

**I've had a review saying the last chapter had a scene like the one in I think it was Magics Pawn, no it was Magic's Price. Well it wasn't intentional, if it were I'd have to have an incredible memory as I haven't read that particular book since the paperback came out. I do have a good memory and can remember books I've read years ago, but to replicate a scene? I think I'll have to pull out the book and look for the scene (Now I'm curious). Sort of reminds me of an old twilight zone episode I saw once, every writers nightmare really.**

Chapter 11 And All Good Dreams

Van sighed, and opened his eyes slightly. He was comfortable, but as he woke up a little more he realized that he didn't recognize the bed he was in. He froze slightly before turning over on his back and propping himself up on his arms. He winced at sore muscles and sat up.

His eyes widened as he saw Charol sitting at the foot of the bed, her chin propped up on her knees watching him. He smiled uncertainly and ran a hand through his hair "What happened?"

She smiled "You fell asleep."

He rubbed his face and looked at her again, well aware that this was her room and that he wasn't exactly dressed, but where he would have been extremely uncomfortable with anyone else, this felt right, to be here with her.

Charol had watched him sleep with a warm feeling in her heart. Why him? She wondered to herself. After a time he moved restlessly and she knew he was waking up. She saw move his head, then roll over before sitting up. She swallowed hard as the throw fell to his waist, he was so beautiful she thought.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of her, then with a slight smile he asked a question. She had a hard time following what he said, but managed to answer.

He watched her, she was looking at him with a look he had dreamed of. He swallowed and leaned towards her and she sighed. He stopped with his head close to hers. He looked to see if she wanted what he did, but before he could react, she leaned forward and kissed him.

He reached for her with one hand and kissed her back, losing himself in the kiss. Her hands on his chest brought him back to himself. He pulled back slightly "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and reached for him, he pulled her back into his embrace.

The next time he awoke he found himself wrapped around another, her warm body held tightly in his arms, he smiled as the memory came to him. He could stay here forever.

:You'd starve: the dry mindvoice of his Companion came to him.

:Oh, Deanna, I just: he broke off.

:I know what you just. You forgot to shield last night: her amused voice ran through his mind.

He flushed in embarrassment :I'm sorry:

:Don't worry about it, I can block you out if need be, and I didn't want to disturb your fun: she said, her amusement still coloring her voice.

He shook his head, then felt Charol stiffen before relaxing.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered into her neck.

She sighed "I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are, inside and out. I think you are what I've been looking for..." he trailed off.

:Don't stop now, not when you are doing so well: Deannas amused comment came to him.

:Shush, I'm talking: he sent to her.

He still felt her amusement as he continued "I dreamed of you, of waking up like this with you in my arms."

He felt her shake her head "How could someone like you dream of someone like me?"she asked in a strangled voice.

"And what kind of a person am I?" he asked, his heart sinking. He had thought they had gotten beyond this.

"Beautiful, clever talented, the list could go on forever" she whispered. He was just glad she hadn't said rich and connected. But he knew those things meant little or nothing to her and that was something that appealed to him.

"As much as I enjoy complements, I must ask why wouldn't someone like me like someone like you. Clever, kind, brave, wise and... beautiful. I think the question should be why someone like you would bother with someone like me" he whispered back into her hair.

:Maybe you wouldn't starve with all the sugar being laid out: Deannas comment startled a laugh from him.

She stiffened "What?"

"Deanna, she was commenting on how sweet we are" he said, relaxing as he felt her relax.

"Oh, Garin said something similar to me" she sighed.

"What is it?" Van asked.

"I'll miss this" she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, a feeling of alarm growing in him.

"They will be giving me another assignment next week" she said wearily.

"Oh, is that all. I thought you were tossing me out on my behind now that you've had your way with me" he said.

"Not a chance" she said with a laugh. "Besides it's such a cute behind" she said, reaching back to pat said behind. He laughed and neither one said anything more for some time.

Van was leaving the baths, feeling a little guilty for taking so much time away from his duties when he felt Deannas mind brush his.

:Van:

:Yes:

:I've been told the Queen wants you:

He nodded and turned back towards the palace, still carrying his bag of old clothing. He had left the armor in Charols rooms. It would be easier than running it back and forth from the embassy, besides it gave him an excuse to visit.


	12. Chapter 12 Painted Into a Corner

Chapter 12 Painted into a Corner

Van stopped in shock when he caught sight of the man standing near the window. "Father?" he gasped.

A figure much like his turned and he saw a face that looked like an older version of his.

Lord Neman looked into the eyes of his son and sighed. Of all his children, Vandoryn looked the most like him. It was a pity that they didn't share the same aptitude for intrigue. Yes, the boy had the talent for it, but he was a little too ethical for the kind of work the family specialized in.

"Hello son, It seems that you have gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament" he said.

Van sighed "It couldn't be helped, you'll have to relieve me of my office now."

Lord Neman shook his head "You can't abandon your post, just turn down the office they have given you." he said frowning at the grey uniform his son wore.

Van shook his head "It doesn't work that way, I've been Chosen by Deanna. It can't be undone."

"Chosen?" his father looked confused.

Van looked at his father in surprise "You remember the family stories don't you? Of our ancestor Herald Vanyel? I've been Chosen by a Companion, I'm to be a Herald and thus belong to Valdemar now."

"Those were just stories Vandoryn, tales for children" his father said, pacing the floor.

Van laughed "Take a look at a painting they have of Vanyel and say that again. But part of the stories are definitely true; Once Chosen I belonged to Valdemar."

His father sighed and his shoulders slumped "Then I will have to replace you here."

"That would be wise" he said gently, a thread of excitement ran through him as he thought, I'm free, I'm really free.

Lord Neman looked up with a slight smile "You must be relieved, I know you never liked this work."

Van nodded "Yes, I know you knew that."

"I knew, but we can't always do as we wish. Once you had been here for a time, the man who had been slated to be Ambassador wasn't suitable after all and here you were, well established" he said to his son.

"Then you didn't plan it from the start?" Van asked.

Neman smiled a bitter little smile "No it was your cousin Gheris who was meant for here."

"What happened?" Van asked, a little shocked that one of his fathers plans had fallen through.

Neman frowned "He ran off with a Shin'a'in woman, they eloped and now they are living on the plains."

Van started, his cousin had been the one that was most likely to take over his fathers position after he died. His father saw his shocked look and laughed "Yes, one would think it was totally out of character, but Gheris had a wild streak that comes out from time to time."

Neman shook off his mood and turned to Vandoryn "Son, just where were you when I arrived last night anyway, I stayed at the embassy but you never came home."

Van blushed and looked at the floor "I've met someone, she's a Herald" he said quietly.

"It's about time, I was beginning to wonder about you." he looked up at his fathers words to see a smile upon his face.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

Neman laughed and shook his head "You are too well trained to let anyone sway you that way and you have been alone for too long, why would I mind?"

"Thank you" Van whispered, feeling a warmth drive away the cold dread that had filled him from the time he had seen his father here.

:I like him: Deanna said quietly in his mind.

:I'm glad, he isn't so bad. It's just the job he has, he needs to think about the larger picture: Van told her. He could see the larger picture himself, but it was the individuals that meant alot to him as well. He had always looked out for others and what was right. It had been a hard line to walk. A narrow path between what was needed and what was right.

:That's why I chose you: Deanna said, startling him.

He smiled slightly and looked up to see his father looking at him uncertainly.

"Deanna, my Companion said that she likes you" he laughed at the look on his fathers face.

"Didn't you listen to any of the stories? Companions are as smart as we are and they have a bond with their Chosen. I can talk to her mind to mind." A thought occurred to him. "Would you like to meet her?" he asked.

His father nodded cautiously.

"Good. We can go this afternoon after classes" Van said.

He sighed as he realized he was unlikely to see Charol again tonight. :Deanna:

:Yes:

:Could you pass on to Garin and Charol that I probably can't meet her tonight, tell her that my father is here:

:I already have: she said with a hint of amusement.

:Thank you: he really wished he hadn't had to cancel with her.

Charol walked towards Companions field, she at loose ends until her new assignment next week. She felt her spirits dip as she realized that she would be gone for months and she had just gotten together with Van. She felt a slight chill of fear as she realized he would find somebody else while she was gone. A man like him wouldn't want for companionship.

:Don't be silly, he cares for you, Chosen: Garin said with a hint of irritation.

She shook her head :He's hardly seen me at all, how could he care this quickly:

:Think about it, he didn't find anyone else but you since he's been here and that is with all the ladies of the court who've been throwing themselves at him: her Companion said.

She looked up to see Garin waiting for her by the fence. :At least I'll be seeing him tonight: she said, her heart lifting.

:I'm sorry, Deanna's told me he can't make it:

Was he already tired of her? The thought entered her mind before Garin continued.

:His father has come here to Haven, he's going to be busy with him for awhile:

:Oh, I see: she was surprised, it was hard to think of his family, she really wondered what his father was like. They knew so little about each other. She wished she could have seen him tonight, their time was short.

:Would a ride do: her Companion asked wistfully.

She hugged him and said :A ride will always do:

She jumped to his back and they wandered the Companions field together. She closed her eyes content for now to just be, later she would fret.

Some time later she started from her musings when Garin fell into a trot :What:

:I have a surprise for you: Garin said cryptically.

Soon they came to the fence where another Companion stood, It was Deanna she realized. Then she noticed the two men standing nearby. She knew instantly that the older one must be Vans father, he looked so much like him. Both of them looked up at her arrival and Vandoryn gave her a wide grin, she smiled back and they watched each other, almost forgetting his father and their Companions.

:Uh,Charol:

:Huh: she responded absently.

:You might want to greet his father, you don't want him to think you're lacking in manners now, do you:

She flushed and glanced at Vans father, he was watching them both with a slight smile on his face. It was eerie, she had seen the same expression on Vandoryns face the day that she had first met him.

"I'm sorry. Lord Neman is it?" she asked, still red from embarrassment.

He nodded gracefully and smiled "Don't worry about it, I approve."

She looked at Van in confusion and he smiled "I told him about us" he said quietly.

"Oh" she said not knowing what to say.

"You must join us for supper tonight, I would like to get to know the young lady who has captured my sons heart" Lord Neman said.

"I'd like that" she said softly, she didn't know how to tell him that he was wrong about that, her heart she knew. But Vans, she just wasn't sure about.

:Thank you: she said to Garin as she dismounted. She felt his amusement as he walked off into Companions field with Deanna.

:You're welcome: was his reply, then she was alone except for Van and his father. What now? She thought a little panicked.


End file.
